Tourniquet
by PixiLu
Summary: Leon fic......i suck at summaries so Read and review ch 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Tourniquet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FATF characters, but I do own Jay, Courtney, Curtis, Marcus and any other characters you don't recognise. Summery: This time Leon gets the girl. Rating: UK 12-15. Author: Kat  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jay had never been to the races before but she jumped at the chance when Courtney said she was going to watch her brother race tomorrow night. ~Next night~ "Come on girls!" Curtis shouted up to hurry Jay and Courtney along. Courtney descended the stairs followed by Jay; both were wearing black boots with 2inch soles Courtney's had flames up the front and Jay's had waves. Jay had black leather pants and a black halter top with blue waves reaching up to under her breasts, her blonde hair was up in a rough ponytail and her blue eyes were coated in bright blue mascara and blue eye shadow her lips were slicked in gloss. Courtney was wearing a short black leather skirt with a see-thru long sleeve top with a black bra underneath her auburn layered hair was down. Both ladies looked HOTT.  
  
Curtis and Marcus were waiting in the living room when the girls got down, Marcus whistled and then they went out to the cars together. Courtney rode with Marcus and Jay rode with Curtis. They arrived at the abandoned warehouse where the race was being held and set the cars for display. Courtney and Jay sat chatting when she noticed a good looking guy in a yellow skyline. "C you know who that is?" she said pointing discreetly to the skyline. "Yea that's one of Toretto's team why?" "Cuz he's hot!" Curtis came over to them so the quickly shut up. "Well I'm in ladies so get your asses to the finish line I'll meet you there when I win." "Yea whatever Curtis!" Jay said grinning. When the race was over Jay found herself hanging near the yellow skyline and the guy that sat inside. She heard the guy shout that the cops were coming so she looked round for Courtney to see her jump in to a car with a guy she heard called Hector. Jay jumped into the car and yelled 'drive'. Just as the cops rounded the corner.  
  
Well tell me what you think.. ~pixi~ 


	2. 2

Tourniquet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FATF characters, but I do own Jay, Courtney, Curtis, Marcus and any other characters you don't recognise. Summery: This time Leon gets the girl. Rating: UK 12-15. Author: Kat  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Leon looked at the girl who had just got in his car and took her advice and drove away from the cops. He stayed silent until they were clear of the cops then he started talking. "So why are you in my car?" he asked. "Well the cops were comin' and I needed a ride outta there, you were the nearest car that had space so I jumped in. I'm jus glad I didn't get your foot up my ass. I'm Jay you are?" She laughed. "Leon. Who were you hangin' wit tonight? And why didn't you get a ride wit them?" "I was wit my friend Courtney and her brother Curtis: one of the guys who was in the race, well anywise she was talkin' to Hector and after Curtis lost he and Marcus went off with some skanks and left us to find are own way home." "So you chose me to give you a ride home huh?" He chuckled. "No!" she said very quickly. Leon kept on laughing. They pulled up in front of a house. "You wanna ride home before I go and get drunk?" he offered. "No point in goin' home coz I can't get in the house." "Why" "Coz my keys are at Courtney's." "Well I'll take you there, hang on who did you say she went wit?" "Hector why?" "She won't be home; Hector never takes a girl home till the next mornin'. What about her brother?" "He'll be at Marcus's, they always go there wit skanks after the races." Leon looked over at her and chuckled. "I'll go to C's its ok I'll sleep on the porch." "Hell No! You ain't sleepin' on a porch, you can crash at our place come on" They headed up to the house. Jay followed him thru the front door and was greeted with loud music and lots of drunken people. She followed into the kitchen, grabbed a drink and went back to the living room to find Leon. She wanted to ask him where she could crash but there was no sign of him. Jay looked around till she found another member of the team. "Hey do you live here?" "Yea who's askin'?" "Me! Where's Leon's room?" "Leon's room. Um second door on the right at the top of the stairs. But be warned he shares wit Jesse so he mite be in there!" "Thanks, what's your name by the way?" "Vince" He laughed "Well thanks Vince" "No problem babe" Jay walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door when there was no answer she opened the door slowly. There was a guy and a girl sleeping in the bed opposite the door. The bed under the window was empty so she stripped to her underwear pulled on a shirt that was lying on the end of the bed climbed in and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Leon. God he's fine and those lovely green eyes hmmm. She only woke once in the night and that was when Leon got in bed with her and was fast asleep by the time he snuggled up to her. When she next woke she lifted the curtain and was blinded by the sun; it was time to get up. She tried to move but she couldn't because she was wrapped tightly in Leon's arms. Jay unwrapped herself from Leon's hold and went down stairs to get some coffee. There were two girls sat at the kitchen table talking when she walked in. "Hey do you mind if I get some coffee?" "Yea help yourself it's in the pot" one of the girls points to the coffee machine. Jay gets a cup and joins the girls at the table. "I'm Jay by the way." "Nice! I'm Letty and this is Mia" she points to the girl who showed her where the coffee was. "So do you two live here?" "Yea I'm Dom's sister and Letty's his girl" "Who's Dom?" "Who's Dom? Dom's the guy whose house you're in." Replied Letty. "Oh" "So who did you sleep with last nite?" Letty questioned sarcastically. "Leon! But that's all we did, sleep." "Seriously Leon got a girl in his bed but didn't fuck her! Wow!" Letty said bitchily. "Well I'm not a skank I don't fuck everything that moves. I jus needed a place to crash he offered me a place I took his bed. I'm surprised he was in it this morning." "Wot so you didn't do anything?" Mia exclaimed. "No!" Jay snapped. "You're a virgin!" Letty started laughing. "So wot if I am! Wots it to you any ways?" "Does Leon know?" "Wot's it to him its not like I'm his girl." "Yea but do you wanna be?" Mia asked sitting down. "Well yea but he don't like me like that, if he did he'd 'ave tried something last nite wouldn't he?" "No if he really likes you he gets all nice and sweet and he does things like let you sleep unfucked in his bed." Mia grinned. "Ha Ha very funny." "Hey Jay if he really likes you he'll wait till your ready for all the bedroom stuff." Letty said starting to be nice. The girls sat there chatting for a while. The guys slowly started to come downstairs one by one and made for the kitchen and the coffee each greeted Jay in their own way and went to watch T.V.  
  
Ok I'm probably gonna be editing ch1 soon so I'll re post it when I'm done. Feedback plz.  
  
~pixi~ 


	3. 3

Ch3  
  
Leon woke up to find Jay gone but her clothes still on the floor, so he pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Dom you seen a girl either walkin' round naked or wearin' my clothes?"  
  
"Yea Jay's in the kitchen wit Let and Mia."  
  
"Thanks dawg" Leon walked into the kitchen and heard giggles stop when he stepped thru the door.  
  
"Mornin' ladies" he called as he stumbled towards the coffee pot.  
  
"Finally your up!" Leon looked at Jay and then back to the coffee.  
  
"You still gonna give me that ride home you promised me last nite?"  
  
"Yea jus gimmi a couple a hours."  
  
"Hours! Hell no! I got a car to finish you got minutes, I'm gonna go get dressed." Jay put her cup in the sink and went upstairs. She was just fastening her boots when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Are you decent?" Leon asked thru the door.  
  
"Yea come in."  
  
"You want some of my pants too?" he said as he walked in the door. Jay was wearing her leather pants with another of Leon's shirts over her halter top.  
  
"Nah I'm good thanks." She laughed, looked down at herself and shrugged.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yea. So what are you doin' to a car?"  
  
"Oh I'm doing a paint job on some Honda a guy brought in why?"  
  
"Jus' wonderin' what you do wit cars is all." "Oh ok."  
  
After the pulled up in front of Courtney's house they sat in the car in silence.  
  
"I'd like to see you again."  
  
A/N Tell me what you think. I'm gonna get into the swing of writing again so I need feedback. Plz review.  
  
Thanx pixi 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey to anyone whos waiting for this story to be updated, i'm thinking of starting writing again if anyone wants me to continue pls let me know thanks kat x 


End file.
